Shuda of the Bursting Flames
|Image = Shuda_Vs_Haru.jpg|300px |Story Kanji Title = 爆炎のシュダ |Story Romaji Title = Bakuen no Shuda |Funimation Title=The Rave Master, Part 2 |Adopted = Chapter 1 (Pages 66-73) |Air Date = October 20, 2001 |English Air Date = June 12, 2004 |Arc = Intro arc |Episode = 2 |Opening Song = Butterfly Kiss Rave-olution |Ending Song = Kohaku No Yurikago The Power of Destiny |Previous Episode = The Rave Master, Part 1 |Next Episode = Release the Beasts, Part 1 |Adopted 2= Chapter 3 (pages 10-26) |Adopted 3= Chapter 8 (Page 20) }} Rave Master, Part 2 (爆炎のシュダ, Shuda of the Bursting Flames (Bakuen no Shuda)" is the 2nd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on October 20, 2001 and the English version on June 12, 2004. Haru, Elie, and Plue try to escape Hip Hop City. They encounter Hole who helps them. At the same time, Elie and Haru's purpose is revealed. Then, Haru faces off with Shuda; Elie helps Haru out in the strangest way. Haru learns that Shuda knows his father. Summary As Haru, Elie, and Plue try to escape Hip Hop City, on a cart, they tell the people in the streets to get out of their way. The civilians stare in shock as they pass by them, on the road, a group of Demon Card members are discussing among each other the arrival of Shuda, and that they must not let Haru, Elie, and Plue get away. However, while Haru and the rest are passing through a part of the town, they see the Demon Card members. Plue tries to turn the cart around but instead the leach, holding the dogs, snapped, and they end up falling into a Manhole. The Demon card members walk around and suspect they heard a noise. Inside the manhole, Haru gets up and asked Elie if she was okay, to which she gives a positive response. Haru notices that Plue was not with them, and he starts to call his name; they hear something close by and see that Plue was under Elie's rear. After Elie scolds the innocent plue they meet a Strange person. Outside they hear Demon Card members talking and immediately hide under a pile of rocks. Outside, Poosya and Rugar are discussing about who will catch the Rave master and his group, but they both soon leave The mysterious person then asked Haru and Eli if they were the ones being chased by Demon Card and tells them that she heard of the riot they had caused in the dog races. The mysterious person then introduces herself as Hole, and says that she also hates Demon Card. Haru is still befuddle and ask Hole if she/he was a female or male. Hole then takes off her hat and demonstrates to Haru that she is a female. Elie subsequently remarks that she is a guy with blond hair, but Hole grabs Elie's hand and puts it on top of her breast, Which manage to satisfied Elie. Outside, Poosya and Rugar go around asking the citizens if they had seen a boy and a girl with a strange dog. Rugar is not content with the answer he gets from a man they were asking and tries to force out information from him and even calls him a liar. Poosya then joins Rugar and tells him that is not good to lie to Demon Card. They both start to pull the man on both end of his body asking for him to tell the truth. They tell the man that if he says he was laying they would let him go. He goes along with it, and they let him go, however, they asked him again and he said that he had already told them that he had not seen them, this leads to them torturing the man once more. Shuda appears behind them. Rugar and Poosya are extremely frightened and try to slide their way out of the situation. Shuda then tells them to bring him the map of the town. Underground, Hole explains to Haru and Elie that when she was trying to make an escape route, they suddenly came crashing down and surprised her. She shows them the way to her house and invites them inside. Hole's house being inside a hole makes Elie wonder if she really is a Mole, Once they come inside they notice is very spacious inside. Haru then questions her about what she said earlier, she called her self a releaser. Hole says that she helps people, whom are being chased by Demon card, Haru and Elie then tell hole that they don't have money to pay her with, but Hole says it's okay, as long as it upsets Demon Card. They soon begin to talk. Haru tells Hole that he came from Garage Island, to search and collect Rave, in order to destroy Demon Card, he also tells her that his town was once destroyed by Demon card. He also reveals that the reason why his father left,was because he wanted to find the Rave stones himself,as told him Genma. Haru then tells Hole and Elie how he came to be the new rave Master. Hole then warns them of Shuda, an executive of the Demon Card. Up in Shuda's flying machine, Shuda states that he found where they were hiding, he sends out a search group. Hole hears noises and uses her Periscope, to see what is going on. she sees a group of Demon Card members She tells Haru and Elie to fallow her. The go through an underground pathway and end up in a dead end. However Hole tells them that this is one of the place she has been working on and starts to drill the wall. Haru and Elie stare in awe as Hole demonstrate her drilling abilities. Hole then drills through the last wall and tells them that if they keep going this way they will end up in the seaport and goes off the distract the Demon Card members. After Haru and Elie come out of the tunnel, Shuda, was waiting for them there the entire time. Haru and Elie notice that Hole has been capture by Demon Card. Shuda tells them that her execution will be held later. Haru then prepares for battles with his Ten Commandments. Shuda remarks that Haru must of gotten it from Shiba. And calls Haru the successor of Rave. Shuda the tells his minions that he will fight. Haru is easily overpowered by Shuda. Shuda then sets Haru in flames with his Dark Bring. Haru tries to blow the flames away but his efforst are all in vain. Elie tries to assist Haru but realizes that she had ran out of bullets.She then trows Plue towards Shuda but Shuda evades him. However, as Shuda is about to finish Haru off, Plue knocks down the sign, causing Shuda to stop his attack. Haru then charges towards Shuda and manages to break his Dark Bring. Nut is sent back flying into the water. After haru comeout of the water, Shuda ask him what was his name, Haru tells him "Haru Glory", Shuda then begins to question if he is Gale Glory's son and takes his leave, planing to fight Haru in the near future. Underground, the search group seems to be lost. As Haru is about to put the Ten Commandments sword away, it begins to crack and ends up broken. Elie tells him that they can fix it in Punk Street, However, before they head there, Haru ask Elie what was she looking for, Elie tells him that she is looking for her memory. The goup then heads to Punk Street. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights Haru Glory Vs. Shuda Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Powers **Eisenmeteor Sword **Explosion Sword Dark Bring *Smoke Bay *Valsyar Flame Navigation Category:Anime Episodes